


Shaping Time

by Icecrm98



Series: Marvel Garden [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Coming Out, Crime Fighting, F/M, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Time Travel, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrm98/pseuds/Icecrm98
Summary: I told Peter that I would fix everything the day my fathers died of murder.Sorry about the past one. I noticed that A03 was messing with what chapter was which. So I re-posted it.





	1. Goodbye World

I told Peter that I would fix everything the day my fathers died of murder. I plan to keep that promise until I die. I lived in the time our fathers died in until we were fifty-seven years old. I found a cure of the serum inside our blood along with how to keep our fathers alive. We try so hard to do everything right, but nothing does. 

After our fathers got shot we stayed at the house. Bruce and Nat slowly moved into the house to take care of us. We were upset when they took over there bedroom, but it had to come eventually. I left the school of arts to go to Middletown with Peter. Peter graduated two years early and went to MIT just like our dad did. 

Pepper wanted to go and have a family with Phil Coulson, (which I saw coming and won the bet). So I made her a deal that I would get my degree and take over for her as soon as I could. I went to NYU and got a business degree on a fast track. What should have taken four years took me two years. I got out right as Pepper was due with her first born, Anthony, in honor of my dad. I was the only one that ran Stark Industries until Peter finished school.

When we both started running Stark Industries we made sure everyone that lost their job with S.H.I.E.L.D. got: a home and was 100% taken care of for two years until they found another profession. After the president that made us go into hiding term ended Dr. Strange went for office and won (surprisingly, he wasn’t very liked by many). So we were allowed out in the open again, but Miss. Imagine never returned to the light of day. Spider-Man did for a year and then hid when Mary Jane came into the picture. 

Peter married Mary Jane (MJ) and had four kids before they turned thirty. So, Peter became a quiet partner in Stark Industries while I lead it myself. I went back to playing music for fun and that’s when I found Gilbert again. We dated eight years before I finally said yes, but never tied the knot knowing if I did I would never fix things for Peter and I. I had only one daughter, Abigail. She was born a week after I said yes. It’s hard to believe she is going to be twenty-two. I was blessed that all of our kids got along great. It made me feel better about being a mom since I never had a mother to look up too. 

Walking into the kitchen I kissed my boyfriend’s head. “Gilbert I’m going to go see Peter. Tell Abigale I will see her later at the concert.” 

“Of course. Stay safe.” He leaned over and kissed my head. I pulled him down into a kiss knowing this would be the last one in this timeline or at all. 

I walked out of the home I built with my bare hands and got in the car. The five-minute drive to Peter’s house was quiet. I parked the car outside of the building and went into the elevator. “Karen, please bring me to Peter.”

“Yes, Miss Violet.” 

The elevator brought me up to the main floor of the tower. When I walked out I could hear him on the phone. 

“Yes, Thor. I know. So cool!” He chuckled. “Oh! My sisters here peace dude!” Peter hung up the phone and smiled. “Hey, sissy. What brings you here?” 

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and started to tear up. “I love you, Peter Joseph Rogers-Stark. Know that forever and always I love you. Even when we are apart.” 

“Let’s sit you down. Are you drunk?” Peter sat me on the couch. “Are you ok? Did Gilbert do something to you? I’ll kill him if he did.”

“I figured out a way to keep our parents alive and live until they are in their nineties. I’m going back in time and nothing would happen that has scared us for life.” I told him and gripped his hand. 

“But we're happy… aren’t we?” Peter asked slightly hurt. “I’m okay now.” 

“No. I promised you that we would be together as a whole. I swore on my life.” I told him and smiled. “I will not remember anything after, but just know. I love you.” 

“Violet, you can’t do this,” Peter yelled at me and stood up. “We are fifty-seven years old! We are both married and soon to be married! And we both have kids! Why do you want to give that up?!” 

“I want to grow up with a normal life and be happy with you. You were depressed for years, then MJ showed up and you started being happy again. I couldn’t make you happy. I still can’t, clearly.” I whispered. “If I had known you didn’t want this I would have never quit everything that defined me. I would have been married by now! I would have had another kid! I wouldn’t have close Stark Industries this week since you left me to do everything!”

“That's not fair!” Peter yelled. “I told you I didn’t want to invent anymore and stopped. You were the one that told me it was fine!” 

“Because there was nothing else I could say! Nothing I could do to make your stay! Someone had to keep things going! I couldn’t do it knowing that I was going back to fix everything! Like I swore to you. To make the timeline right!” 

“No! Don’t do that to me! You just figured I wanted that! Not what I truly wanted.” Peter screamed at me. “We were kids when they died, of course, we are going to be scared by it! We are fine now! We have seen so many people we know and love die! So, stop fucking around with time again!” 

I stood up. “It’s too late, Peter. It’s going to send me back in an hour, Peter. I was here to see if you wanted to go with me. Guess not.” I held a letter out to him. “Give this to Gilbert for me, please.” 

Walking to the elevator, I went down to the car and drove to the graveyard and parked in front of our father's statues. Slamming the car door I sat on the grass laying back having my body being across both of the graves. 

“What should I do?” I asked myself and looked over to see the illusion of my parents. After they died I imagined that every time I came to the graveyard that I would be able to see them. I enjoy it, though sometimes they don’t talk like themselves. But, it’s what I thought of and I can’t take it back. 

“Do what you think is right,” Dad told me and smiled putting his hand on top of mine. He looks like the man he was the day before he died. Happy and strong. No holes in his body.

Pops smiled and kissed my head then laid on the other side of me. “We trust you with whatever you decide. Peter will thank you one day.” 

I gripped there hands and closed my eyes. “If I do it, I am afraid that you won’t love me. Going back is going to make a lot of things different. Especially… never mind that. Peter is my everything and I want to give him everything I can do. Even if it sacrifices myself.” 

“Then don’t do it,” Pops whispered and ran his fingers through my hair.

I nodded and sat up, but it was too late. I was in the past. 

 

I changed into a doctor’s outfit and stood next to younger Steve. “Sir, I am Dr. Helen Cho’s assistant. I am here to take the little beings out of you and into the amniotic sac. I promise it will not be painful.”

He nodded and closed his eyes biting the rag. Since the serum was at play Steve couldn’t have any pain medications or anything. “Alright, thank you, ma’am,” 

I helped Bruce get us out of my father then down to the lab. After Bruce went upstairs to tell Steve, Pops, that everything was done I went over and took DNA samples of each of the eggs. Once I found out which one was me I made the vitals resemble death and took myself out of the lab and into a lab out of the country before Bruce or dad found out I stole myself. 

I protected myself while keeping tabs on Peter. I forced myself to be born early so then Peter and I wouldn’t be twins and no one would ever think of it. I took the syringe out of my bag that I have carried for the past three and inserted it into the toddler's body.

I flew to New York, S.H.I.E.L.D’s headquarters and left myself on the office doorstep of Nick Fury knowing he would find someone to raise me well. With only two hours left, I drove uptown and killed Adrian Toomes the way he killed my fathers. Shots in the head and in the back with a pistol gun. With that being my final act I faded knowing that my timeline was gone.


	2. Why Us?

“Hey, Peter come on please,” Tony begged and bounced the toddler in his arms slowly. “You know you can’t shoot spiderwebs in Papa’s nose. It’s mean.” 

“I sorry!” Three-year-old Peter cried and sniffled into his dad's shirt. 

Living in the apartment with Peter has made Tony and Steve realize that he was lonely, but not in the literal sense since six other people lived in the tower part-time. He missed the company that other children gave one another. 

They had taken him to the park once, but Peter stood there and cried watching the other kids not knowing how to react to them. The husbands also realized that they couldn’t take him to school because he didn’t know how to control his powers. They didn’t know how to help their son grow up without using his powers in public. 

“Excuse me, sirs. Nick Fury would like all three of you to the compound as soon as possible.” Jarvis spoke. “He said it is urgent, but not Avenger business,” 

“Alright, thank you, Jarvis.” Tony sighed. “Tell him we will be there when Steve gets the webs out of his nose,” 

Thirty minutes later Steve came out of the bathroom. “Well, it’s all out. Let’s go see what he wants. Just know we aren’t leaving him with Bucky again after the last time we went.” 

“He said all three of us. Peter is coming. Eye patch wants all of us.” Tony rolled his eyes and took Steve’s hand. 

“I sorry, Papa. I very sorry!” Peter cried and held his arms out wanting to be held by Steve. 

Steve took him and kissed his head. “It’s okay Peter I forgive you. I love you.”

“Love you,” Peter told him and sucked his thumb quietly as they went into the elevator.

The hour drive to HQ was quiet decides when the radio played a song that all of them knew. Then they would turn it up and yell the song out. Their favorite song to do that to is Don’t Stop Believing by Journey. 

Going inside HQ they went up to Nick's office and couldn’t believe their eyes. Sitting across the room was a girl about the same age as Peter. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Tony asked staring at the kid. “What did you do?”

“She was found sitting in front of my office last week. She isn’t harmful and she is quiet. Attached to her was a letter from a parent we don’t even know how got in here.” Nick told them and pointed to the chairs. “Sit with me. Peter can play with her though she may not even move from the seat. Unless she has to use the bathroom.” 

Peter went over and sat next to the girl and smiled. “I am Peter! Who you?”

She stared at the table top not moving. “V-violet.” She whispered quietly and laid her hands on the table. 

“We did a bunch of tests and she isn’t dangerous. She has powers, but she can control them. The letter from the mother said that she needed to grow up with people like her.” Nick slid the paper over to the husbands. 

Steve picked up the paper and began to read: “Nick Fury. You might not know me, but I know you from my timeline. My parents always told us if we were in trouble to come to you. So, that’s what I’m doing with my daughter. I was kidnapped by some aliens in the year 2061. I woke up pregnant and alone in China. I had my daughter and survived in the wilderness. That’s when I found out she has extraordinary powers. I can’t raise her to be who she can be since my powers have been taken away. I love her with all of my heart. Please take care of her and raise her to be the women I hope she can be. Violet Evergarden was born on March 7th, 2003. Violet, my darling. I love you. Always: V.M.R-S.” 

“Who’s V.M.R-S?” Tony asked him looking at the letter himself. “How can we trust that this chick really is from 2061?” 

“Because she left a hard drive with us that shows proof. The only reason I asked you here was to see if you wanted custody. I know you were supposed to have twins and this is almost like having twins. If not Bruce and Natasha will be her guardians.” Nick sat back in his chair. “They thought it would solve your problem with Peter being alone.” 

“Give us an hour with the girl, then we will talk about who gets her,” Steve told him and looked over at the girl who hasn’t moved since they sat down. 

Nick left the room leaving the four of them in there. “Hey, Peter who’s your friend?” Tony asked getting out of the chair walking over to the other table.

“Violet, that's what she said her name is. She doesn’t talk though.” Peter looked up at them. “I like her!”

Steve smiled and sat between Peter and Tony. “I’m Steve and this is my husband Tony. I bet you're hungry,” he went into Peter’s bag and got out the snacks placing them between the kids. He also took out some of the toys in the bag. 

“Go ahead and have some!” Peter smiled and pushed the chocolate chip cookie closer to her. “If you not hungry we can play instead.” 

“Violet, go ahead and eat. It’s safe.” Tony encouraged and took a cookie from the pack eating it. “These are our favorites!” 

Violet reached her hand over and grabbed a cookie bowing her head a bit. “T-thank you for the meal…” she mumbled and ate the cookie with shaky hands. 

“What do you like doing, Violet?” Steve asked and ate a cookie himself while looking at her then back to Peter.

Violet looked up at them and bit her lip then spoke. “I-I…” She stopped talking when Nick came back into the room and sat with them. She looked back at the table.

“Continue, kid. We won’t bite. I told you this already.” Nick told her and sat sandwiches and bottles of water on the table. 

Violet looked at the table and shook her head like she forgot what they were talking about. “… the red room. W-where… I bad,” She whispered and looked at the ground lost in thought. 

“Get agent Romanoff down here NOW,” Nick spoke into his com.

“Tony… whats the red room?” Steve asked glancing over to him.

Tony got up and picked Peter up and held him close standing behind Steve. 

“Something that no child should ever experience,” Nat told them and walked over to the little girl. “I heard you are just like me. I was in the red room too. Your safe here I promise,” 

She looked up at Nat and threw her arms around her shaking. “N-no bad.” 

Nat rocked the girl back and forth slowly. “I have you. And I won’t let go. Tony, can we still stay in the tower with her?” 

“Of course. I just want her watched at all times until we trust her. I don’t like that she just came from of nowhere.” Tony smiled slightly and sighed. “I didn’t know you two wanted kids.” 

“We didn’t want to fuck one up, but if she already has problems then we can help. And what woman doesn’t want to be a mother?” Nat told him and kissed the girl on the top of the head sitting her in the chair. 

“Oh yeah like everyone does.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

Bruce knocked on the door then went in smiling. “I take it that this is her,” He slowly walked over and stood in front of the two women. “Hello, I’m Bruce and I see you already met Nat..” 

Violet hid her face from Bruce and gripped Nat’s shirt tighter. “No one will hurt you. Maybe Nick, but he will just kiss your fingers. Bruce, we have to go out and buy everything. Tony, Steve I know this is a big thing and it just happened, but could you watch her later? We need to get things and I don’t think her being in public is a great thing right now.” 

“Yeah. We can take her back to the tower with us. We have the spare car seat in the back.” Steve smiled and held his arms out. 

Nat kissed Violet’s head and handed her to Steve. “You both have the same color eyes. That’s crazy. Not many people have that color baby blue.” 

“Y-Yeah. See you back at the tower.” Steve followed Tony with Peter out to the car. “Tony, I want you to run a DNA test on her. She looks… I don’t know how to describe it.” 

Tony kissed his head. “Alright, I will run one without Bruce knowing. Just between us, my love.” 

The ride home was miserable for Steve. All he could think of was somehow that being their daughter. Though he hoped she wasn't. After they found out that Helen Cho never sent out an assistant they looked through the footage. She was there one day and the next she was gone. Like she never existed, but Steve drew a picture of the girl knowing if he ever saw that face again that he would kill her or at least break a bone.

“Welcome home Sirs, young Peter, and child. What shall I call your other child, sirs?” Jarvis asked. Tony knew if Jarvis already detected her vitals and determined that it was the same as there long lost daughter that it had to be her. That Jarvis is never wrong. 

Steve stopped in his tracks and looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms. “Jarvis, just call her Violet. Don’t tell anyone about her being our daughter yet.” 

“Yes, sirs. Shall I get the DNA test kit ready for you, Master Stark?”

“Absolutely. Stay with Peter for me, babe.” Tony kissed Steve and took the blonde hair, blue eye girl down to the lab. 

She held onto his shirt and looked around curiously. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Violet kept whispering into his shoulder. 

“There is nothing to be sorry about, Violet,” Tony whispered in her ear then spoke out loud. “Why don’t you sit here and I am just going to take a piece of your hair. Okay?”

“Okay, m-master.” Violet took hold of her hair and ripped a good chunk out of the back of her head. “Here, master.” 

Tony hit play on the movie Chicken Little and looked over after he hears the god offal sound of ripping hair out. “O-Oh, thank you.” He took the hair and started scanning it getting lost in his thoughts.

They never moved out to the house that Tony built because they didn’t feel safe with that monster out there that took their child. They stayed in the tower and sold the house to S.H.I.E.L.D. not wanting to ever think about that house again. Tony hired more security and for the whole first year of Peter’s life Happy would be with him when Tony and Steve left the room not wanting the last baby being taken. 

Once Peter started talking and walking they let Happy return to his old job which he was over the moon with. Not wanting to babysit he would complain every day to the family how this wasn’t in his job description. Tony kept telling him that he didn’t have to show up and also did not need to get paid by him. Which shut Happy right up. 

When the machine beeped it brought Tony back to the real world. He looked over to the test and sighed. Positive DNA match 87.98% match from both him and Steve. Tony turned and looked at the girl laying down and sighed. He knew they had a road ahead of them.


	3. Memory Changed

It’s been two months since Tony did the DNA test on his daughter. He told everyone about the test and showed them the results. Tony and Steve thought about and knew it was best for the girl to stay with Bruce and Nat since they didn’t want Peter to think they were replacing him. They did plan to tell her on their 6th birthday and would give her a choice. They had two years until then to figure everything out in fine details. 

At the moment Steve and Tony have been watching both of the kids since Bruce was needed in Africa for some convention. Since Nat didn’t want him to travel alone not knowing what was truly going on she went with him. Leaving Violet in the care of her two fathers and not even knowing that it was them. Steve and Tony wanted to tell her, but they knew they should stick to the rules they set up. 

Even though Tony knew it was going to happen sooner rather than later he was going to slip up or something weird was going to happen to the Avengers. The same stupid shit that happens to them every day. 

After cooking for over an hour and burning two spatulas breakfast was finally ready to serve. “Kids, breakfast! Come on!” Tony yelled and could hear the pitter patter of feet running to the kitchen. 

“PANCAKES!” Peter squealed and ran like a mad man into the kitchen swinging up on the table to sit in his chair. 

“Peter no swinging in the house!” Tony yelled and glared at him. “Do you want to be in time out?” 

Violet walked in slowly and climbed into the chair. “Good morning sir. When will Natasha and Bruce be back from the mission, sir?”

“They should be back by the time we are done our lessons.” Tony smiled and placed the plates down in front of them. “Enjoy.” Tony looked over and held his hand out to Steve. “Come here hunky-monkey.” 

Steve blushed and walked over to him. “Not in front of the kids.” Steve pecked his lips and smiled. “Later you can have the rest. Not in front of the four-year-olds.” 

“Yes, I know you told me that a million times now,” Tony told him and nipped his ear.

“Daddy, Papa?” Peter asked looking up at them with syrup all over his face.

“What’s up Peter?” Steve asked and sat next to him at the table and started eating the hard-boiled egg he made yesterday. 

“I get married to Violet like you and Daddy?” Peter asked and kept eating his plate full of pancakes. 

Tony choked on his coffee and looked at them dropping his plate on the table. “Um… what about that cartoon the one with the kids I bet they have that on TV right now!” 

“Daddy you no answer my question!” Peter yelled and looked up at him holding his fork tighter. “Please, daddy!” 

“Because you are both too young to be marrying one another.” Steve jumped in and looked at Peter hoping to god that it would end the questions. 

“Oh, okay papa.” Peter smiled and continued to eat his food. 

Violet got off the seat and placed the plate in the skin. She pulled the chair over and cleaned her dish along with the dishes in the sink. 

“You don’t have to do that, Violet. I was gonna do it after I cleaned everything else. Go play if you want.” Tony told her keeping a smile on his face.

She shook her head. “No, mater, I have to help clean. May I please go to my room after this? I need to clean my room.” 

“Sure, go ahead. Did you need any help?” Steve asked and went behind her and rubbed her back lightly. 

Violet tensed and looked at the dishes more intense. “No, sir. I-I need to clean the floor myself. Then they will be proud and I will gain honor for my mother's sins.” 

“You are not responsible for what your mother did to you or even before that. Why did she tell you that you need to pay for her sins?” Steve asked her and kissed the top of her head. 

“She said that she hurt her fathers by not stopping the killers kill them at a conference in front of Peter. That she had to come back in time and fix everything so Peter had a loving family forever. That it’s my job to protect Peter.” Violet whispered and looked back at them. “She said she needed to fix things for him. That I would understand when I met Peter Joseph Rogers-Stark, Tony Rogers-Stark, and Steve Rogers-Stark. Then I would find my place. Here you are. I am finding my place” 

“D-Do you know your mom's name, Violet?” 

“Of course sir,” Violet told him and went back to washing the dishes.

“Can I have her name?” Tony prompted. 

“Violet Maria Rogers-Stark. She gave me the same name knowing that it would be the names my fathers gave me.”

“But, Violet once you found out she wasn’t your mom why did you stay with her?” Steve asked this time picking her up so she would face them.

Looking at them she shrugged. “I always knew. From the time she showed me how to control my powers to how I could protect myself. She took me to the red room to teach me everything I needed to know about the future and fighting. Something I will have to do when Peter is in danger.” 

“Violet, you know that your our daughter and Peter is your brother, don’t you?” Tony asked hoping that she did. 

“Yes, sir. I wasn’t allowed to say anything until I lived here for two months. That’s what she said. She didn’t want me to see the future or disturb it in any way. But I know everything before, after. I can tell you everything you want to know since she is me. Be ready tonight. I would gather everyone… she will help.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

That night everyone was waiting around the living room. Tony was sitting there rubbing his hands together and Steve was pacing the room making a path in the rug where he has been. Nat and Bruce held one another's hand talking about the mission they had just been on. Dr. Strange and Clint were eating the leftover pizza while Sam and Rhodey were to busy trying to show one another up. Thor had just walked off the elevator going into the living room. 

Fifty-seven-year-old Violet stood at the top of the stairs in a ghost state, she was there, but glowing blue. Just hearing there voices she could cry. Slowly she walked down the stairs gripping the rail to make sure that this was real. When she reached the bottom of the stairs everyone looked over. 

“You guys look so young… I’m sorry I put you through hell.” She told them and walked over a bit more. “I am V.M.R-S. better known as Violet Maria Rogers-Stark, CEO and runner of Stark Industries from the year 2022 to 2061 when I ended the company.” She held out her hand, but no one took it. 

“Why did you take our baby?” Steve asked right off the back not taking any time to breathe between each word. 

“When you see your fathers die two different times everything hurts double the pain. I came back here after I knew Peter was taken care of and came a different timeline and acted. I took myself away to China and raised her to fight to save Peter. When we grow up we become part of the Avengers and I can’t fight, but my powers are imaginative.” She laughed softly and looked up at them finally making eye contact with her parents. “She was never in the red room. I just trained her to say that. I knew Nat wouldn’t leave her at S.H.I.E.L.D. if she said the red room. For the past forty-three years, I have been planning everything.”

“Would you care to sit down?” Tony pointed to the chair in front of the TV facing everyone. He didn’t want her standing behind him. 

She walked to the seat and sat down pushing her dress under her legs then crossed her legs in front. “Thank you, Is there any questions I can answer before or would you like me to start with the story?” 

“How are you able to come back like this? And why don’t you have normal arms?” Bruce asked leaning forward. 

Violet looked at her hands. “My powers. I have made a serum that was to trigger her memory and send me back when she figured out who you all were. She is using her powers without even knowing she is using them. Though she will be worn out tomorrow. These are my normal arms. When I was born I had no bones in my arms. So, Dr. Banner, you cut my arms off and gave me these prosthetics. I have always had these and learned that it’s okay to have them. Though teasing at the music school did get a bit rough.” She laughed nervously. 

“Begin telling your tale. I have that chair to turn red when you lie.” Dr. Strange told her with a grin. This was his favorite ancient article that he is allowed to ‘play’ with. 

“I know what chair this is. My dad and pops used it on us once they found out we were superheroes.” She smiled at the memory. “In the year 2018, all heroes were summoned by the organization. Everyone got mad about losing their job with S.H.I.E.L.D. and started a riot. Everyone started fighting one another and once things got out of hand so badly someone from the outside started shooting. They shot da-, sorry Tony in the eye and back sending the bullet right through the arc killing him after it hit. Then he shot Steve in the head when he came running over to see Tony. I told Peter to leave with his girlfriend MJ and run. He dropped MJ off at home and got into a fight he wasn’t able to win. Peter lost his arm because I didn’t know how to fight.

“So, I told Peter I would fix everything. He forgot the promise as he grew up into the young man he became to be. He would be so upset if he knew I saw you guys. A-anyway… he married and had four kids while going to MIT. I went to NYU and got my business degree so I could take over Stark Industries from Pepper since she wanted to get it on with Uncle Phil. So, I hurried and got my degree leaving my music in the past along with my boyfriend, Gilbert. Time past and I started dating Gilbert again. 

“I got pregnant after eight years of dating and had my daughter. Something I never wanted to do was leave her and my husband behind so I never got married knowing that I would hurt him when I left for the three years. During the three years I was here I kept her safe from everything. She learned to fight from a master in China. I told her it was the red room. She is quiet and scared of everything. She couldn’t master her powers though. Her’s are different from my powers.

“When I brought her here she was told what to say. While I went and shoot the man that kills you two. When I go away… she will remember a loving home here with you two. I copied everything from Peter’s memories and added her in them and vise-versa. You all will remember her and this conversation.” Violet took a deep breath and sighed. “I never wanted to hurt you, dad, pops. Truly.” 

“So, you did this to teach her to fight?” Steve started laughing and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Yes, I did. I needed to know your future was safe. She needs you. I grew up being the fourth wheel. You two had so much in common with Peter that I would use my powers to pretend I knew what you were talking about.” She told them and looked at all of them. “She is the key for when trouble finds you. You’ll understand when you see the hole in the sky.” 

“I’m sorry we made you feel like that,” Tony told her and got up walking to her and kneeled. “C-can I hug you? Is that weird?” 

Violet leaned forward and held him close while tears streamed down her face. “It would be weird if bears shit in the bathroom. I love you, daddy. Peter… is gonna kill me.” She laughed and full on cried into his shoulder. “Your here…” 

“It’s okay baby girl,” Steve kneeled and pulled them into a hug. “I am so sorry if we mistreated you or thought we didn’t love you just the same.” 

Violet smiled and curled into her fathers never wanting the hug to end. “We use to call this an S.P.V.T sandwich. I have to go.” 

“Don’t go. Stay.” Tony begged and looked in her eyes and touched her cheek. “Please, for us.” 

“You have your own little ones to grow old with. I already did Violet's room to look like everyone’s memory. I have to go. My Peter is looking for me and he’s not the smartest tool in the shed even though he has two Nobel Peace Prizes. You raised an excellent smart boy.” Violet giggled and kissed both of their heads. “I love you and know you will love both twins.” She smiled and disappeared in thin air.


	4. The Train Accident

After older Violet wiped there mind everything went to how it should have. Tony and Steve raised their children how they saw fit. It was Christmas Eve when Tony decided that he was going to take his family on the Polar Express. They had just finished reading the book to the kids and wanted to have them experience it themselves. 

The family of four stood outside in the snow. Peter and Violet stood in big jackets dancing around in the snow while the parents stood watching. Steve trying to get pictures of the three of them, but Tony refused since the paparazzi was already trying. 

“Daddy look they are letting people on!” Peter squealed and grabbed his pant leg. “We gonna go see Santa?!” Peter was the most excited out of all of them since the boys at school told him that there was no such thing as Santa, but was ready to prove them all wrong. 

Tony kneeled and smiled rubbing Peter’s cheek. “I know, buddy. If you want to see Santa you have to wait your turn and wait like everyone else to board the train. Okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy!” Peter grinned and held his dad's hand tight. “Will we sing carols on the train?” 

“Of course,” Steve told him and turned his phone on silent. “Violet come stand with us.” 

Violet skipped over and took his two fingers into her hand. “Yes, Papa.” 

The four of them sat in the back of the train by the kitchen, so no one could see them or identify them. They were singing the hot chocolate song when Steve’s phone started freaking out for the fourth time since they got on the train. 

“Just pick it up.” Tony hissed at Steve while other passengers glared over at them. Peter and Violet were to caught up in the performance to even hear the phone. 

Sighing Steve took the phone and picked it up going into the men’s bathroom. 

Tony sat with the kids and watched the performance. He noticed once the performance was over Steve still wasn’t back. “Kids sit here. I’m gonna go check on, Papa.” 

Tony left the kids and knocked on the men’s bathroom. “Steve, you in there?” 

Steve opened the door with red eyes and tear stains on his face. “She’s dead. Before the kids could even know her better.” 

“Who’s dead, Steve?” Tony reached over and pulled Steve close into a hug. “I have you.” 

“Peggy.” Steve gasped and cried harder into his shoulder. “She died two days ago and they didn’t tell me. That was her lawyer saying that she gave me trust funds for the twins. I never said goodbye! Goodbye…” 

Tony stayed quiet and rubbed his back. “I have you.” 

The twins sat on the train while everyone got off the train to see Santa and the show. The staff kept serving the kids milk and cookies trying to keep the twins happy but didn’t want to take them off the train without permission. Then everyone started to get back on the train. Santa was gone and the train started moving again. 

Peter slumped back in his seat and sucked his thumb. Curling into Violet’s lap. Violet put her hands on top of his head playing with his curls and yawned. “Daddy and Papa will come back.”

Tony came and sat down letting Steve sit on the edge. Tony looked around at all the kids with there candy canes and homemade picture frames. “Kids, did we miss Santa?” 

Violet nodded and rubbed her eyes sleepy. “It okay. See him next time.” 

The man walking around with the trays of water tripped and dropped the tray. When the tray landed it sounded like a gunshot. Steve looked around and held his chest. “Bucky where are the men?” Steve whipped his head back and forth and stood up. 

“Steve. You're safe.” Tony mumbled and grabbed his hand. “Sit down with me.” 

“No. Where’s my shield?” Steve started sweating bullets and grabbed his hair. “Bucky… where’s Red Skull? Peggy?” 

“Violet, Peter listen. Go tell the waiters that your Papa is having a panic attack to have them get everyone out of there seats and to the front car that we will pay for everyone to go again.” 

Violet and Peter looked up at Steve and got out of there seats. Running to the front where the waiters were. They took immediate action on getting everyone safe.

“Listen, Cap, we are fine. You are in the year 2007. It’s the night before Christmas. We have two kids. And we are married which I say it’s a great thing.” Tony grinned and smiled. 

“Lies!” Steve yelled and punched Tony. Tony closed his eyes and took it. He didn’t want his husband hitting him to be the end of their relationship. 

The men started fighting in the back not sparing anything in the booths to throw at one another. Once they ran out of things they started getting physical. It all ended with one blow. Steve punched Tony in the arc breaking the top of it. Shocking Steve back to reality. 

“Tony…” Steve looked around and saw that he was on the floor out cold. “TONY!? We need a medic please!” 

Violet kept Peter back away from the medical staff that went on the train to help Tony. When Bruce came on the scene everyone stopped trying and handed the case over. 

“I can stable him I just need us to be in the lab.” Bruce got Tony on the stretcher and moved them out of the train. 

Steve followed behind Bruce leaving the twins on the train. “Tony, I am so sorry my love.” 

The twins sat there as reporters and fans surrounded them. The twins sat there quietly while people asked them if their father was dead. “Leave us alone,” Peter told them in his best big boy voice. 

“Are you sad about your Papa’s friends Peggy’s death?” The one reporter asked. 

“Peggy? She not dead. We just had lunch with her.” Peter protested and began to cry. 

“Peter, stop crying. Please.” Violet whispered and began to shake when the reporters started grabbing her arms and her coat off her. “I don’t want the magic to happen.” 

That only got Peter crying harder. That got Violet to ‘do the magic’ without even speaking what she wanted her powers to do. She fell to her knees holding Peter close. 

Four big German Shepherd dogs stood around the children and barked at everyone around them. The press and reporters started backing away. 

A voice yelled. “Freaks!” 

“Papa! Daddy!” Peter screamed at the top of his lungs while crying. The snot ran down his face while screaming louder. 

With that Violet too began to cry with him while shaking. “Daddy and Papa left us?” 

“Where they go?!” 

“N-no clue…” she gasped and coughed while shaking. “I’m cold…”

Peter took her hand and started walking with her while the dogs kept close. They walked aimlessly around the station looking for anyone that they knew. Hating every second they were alone. 

“Violet, don’t wanna walk anymore. Can we sit down?” Peter begged his sister while dragging his feet. 

She nodded and helped him sit on the bench then climbed up herself. Peter yawned and curled into Violet sucking his thumb. 

“I have you, Pete… always.” Violet mumbled and yawned herself. She made the dogs disappear and curled into Peter. “Make a web ‘round us.” 

Peter nodded and make a weak web around them keeping the snow falling from touching them. Along with the wind blowing right at them. Once they were warm enough each of there little bodies started to doze off into sleep. 

\- - - - - - 

“Bruce how is Tony?!” Steve asked while following him to the nurses' desk. 

“He is stable… but I am going to need blood from the twins.” Bruce looked around. “Where are your kids?”

“Fuck… fuck!” Steve’s face became terrified. “I don’t know. Fuck me!” 

“Language,” Bucky told him and snickered. “Nat and I will go find the kids. Sit here with your husband. Okay, punk? I bet they are fine.” 

Steve nodded and sank down to his knees holding his head in hands. He left his twins. That’s all he could think about. Was that he LEFT his twins on the train.

“I am a terrible husband and father. They are gonna get taken away aren’t they?” Steve asked in general. 

“No. It was a mistake that won’t happen again.” Bruce set a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “It’ll be okay. I promise.” 

It wasn’t even an hour later when Bucky came back with the twins in hand. He had found them in a big spider web on the bench asleep. Violet was the only one awake out of the twins when they arrived at the hospital. 

“Papa!” Violet wiggled out of Bucky’s arms and sprinted down the hall into Steve’s arms crying. “We thought you no wanted us anymore!” She punched his shoulder the hardest she could (which was only a tap compared to what he’s gotten in the past). “We thought you want us to die alone!” 

Steve grabbed her hands. “I am so sorry kiddo. Truly I am. It was an accident, Papa thought he was seeing things.” 

“Swear, you no do it again!” 

“I promise,” He whispered and pulled her closer, but she pulled away. “I have you and won’t let go.” 

All three of them slept out in the hospital waiting room. Steve didn’t want them to see Tony attached to all of the machines. Though he knew they were gonna go see him as soon as he woke up. 

Steve wasn’t the first one to wake up. Peter was sitting on the floor playing with a web he made. “Hehe… I got you fly.” Peter took it out of the web and ate it while grinning. 

“Peter, really kid?” Steve groaned and looked around. “How long have you been up?” 

Peter didn’t look up from the web but responded. “Since the sun came up. I played with the nurses and then uncle Bucky was here. He took Violet to go potty and get her warmer clothes from the car.” 

“It’s Christmas. I’m so sorry you didn’t get to see Santa and didn’t get to go home.” Steve walked over and sat on the floor lifting his head up. “We will see Santa again I promise.” 

“There no such thing as Santa. Flash was right. Freaks like us don’t get to meet Santa or get presents.” Peter told him. “Are we freaks?” 

Steve couldn’t tell if Peter was just hurt or truly didn’t believe. “No. We are just different. And different is okay. Santa has nothing to do with everything happening.”

“Yes. Flash said if we don’t see Santa that you would die. Cause you're like millions of years old.” Peter cried. “I don’t want you to die.”

Bruce walked out of Tony’s room and smiled. “Steve, he’s awake and asking for you guys.” 

“Let’s go see daddy.” Steve picked up Peter and went into the room. 

Tony laid there with the bed sitting up and him looking over at the door. He has only two monitors and was trying to get out of bed. “Hey, baby boys.” 

“Daddy…” Peter smiled and hugged his arm from where he stood on the chair next to the bed. 

“I’m so sorry, Tony.” Steve began but got pulled into a kiss to shut him up. “Mm… What was that for?”

Tony leaned over and kissed Peter’s head. “Christmas kisses for my whole family. I’m glad your doing better, Steve. You scared us and a shit ton of pidgins a scare.” 

“I wasn’t scared!” Peter smiled. 

“I’m glad you weren’t my Spidey boy.” Tony smiles and ruffled his hair. “Come sit with me.” 

Peter climbed on the bed and smiled laying next to his daddy and having his papa on the other side of him. He felt love and strength laying between them. “Maybe Santa wanted this to happen. Us all be happy together.” Looking at the door Peter saw Bucky dressed as Santa. “Bucky! You can’t be the Winter Soldier and Santa. That’s not fair!” He giggled. 

“Get over here punk jr.” Bucky ran over and picked Peter up throwing him up in the air then tickling him as he came down into his arms. Peter kept squealing. “Don’t worry I didn’t lose your other kid. She asked to stay home with Dummy and anyone else at the tower. So I took her there.” 

Tony sighed and nodded. “Alright. Let’s see who we can bribe to let me go home. I can fix myself up from here.” 

“Tony, please stay here and rest. We need you better not dead, Tony.” Steve pleaded with him. 

Tony stood taking off the machines. “I will be fine. Let’s go get home.” He grabbed his sons and husbands hands walking out of the hospital room. 

“Wait! There is also one thing.” Bucky yelled and went after them. “The press knows about the twins' powers.” 

They didn’t hear Bucky’s warning. When they walked out the paparazzi were swarming them. Cameras kept going off and people were yelling their questions. 

“Daddy… Papa makes them go away like Vi did, please!” Peter wined and curled into his daddy’s leg. 

Tony just kept walking gripping Steve’s hand. “We’ll be okay. Just keep walking Pete. We can play a game of I spy until we get to the car.” 

“No,” Peter yelled and ran into Happy’s arms.

“Hey, kiddo. Let’s get you home.” Happy smiled and got him in the car seat. “Tony, Steve let’s ride.” 

Happy drove them home to the empty tower. Violet was the only one at the tower. She sat in the main room in the dark trying not to make a sound knowing as soon as her fathers came home she was in the worst trouble of her life. She watched the TV flash with the word freak under the picture of her and Peter. 

When the elevator ding went off she froze in her spot. Gripping the couch cushion making her fingertips white. Looking over she saw the light from her dad's chest.

“Santa came!” Peter squealed and ran under the tree squealing. 

“I didn’t do this,” Tony whispered and Steve shrugged his shoulders going with it. Steve and Tony sat down on the couch. “What did you get kiddo?” 

“Look a suit! I spiderman!” Peter yelled and put on his sweatshirt and cape running around the room. 

Steve leaned over and kissed Violet’s head. “Merry Christmas, Violet.”

She flinched and moved away from the couple. She looked at the ground and focused on the ground. “Don’t touch me, please.” 

That caught the husbands attention. “Why not, baby girl?” Tony questioned.

“We are freaks.” She whispered and pointed at the muted TV.


	5. Press Conference

It took a week at Stark Tower for things to go back to ‘normal’ after the Christmas situation. Steve went to Peggy’s funeral and saw many of his older friends from when he was ‘younger’. Tony had Pepper call all of the reporters who had caught the kids using their powers along with everyone who was running a story on the family. He wanted to set things straight. He wanted his kids to be able to go outside without being called nasty words, but most of all he wanted his daughter to come out of her room decides when she ate and used the bathroom. 

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asked Tony while fixing his #1 Dad tie that Peter made out of a web. “I don’t want the media to have any more of them.” 

Tony smiled and looked in the mirror. He wiggled his eyebrow and smiled. “If I don’t do this they will keep calling them freaks and she will never come out of her room. I need to do this.” 

“Well, I am always ready when you need back up my love.” Steve smiled and kissed his soft lips. “I love you forever and always.” 

Tony kissed back and let his hands trace down his lover’s body. “I will see you tonight in my bed just like this. I will help you strip later.” He winked and walked into the board meeting room. 

Tony walked up to the podium and tapped the microphone making the feedback pierce everyone's ears in the room. “Well, at least we know this is on now. Now, everyone, I will be doing the talking no interrupting or I will leave here and give Clark Kent and Lois Lane the inside scoop with my twins. 

“Alright then. Number one on the agenda is my twins. They are not freaks they are the next generation of Avengers. My son goes by the name of Peter, but his superhero name is Spider-Man. He is able to make spiderwebs and climb walls with only his fingers. It’s amazing to see what he can do. Jarvis, show us the clip prepared for the news.” 

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis' voice came through the walls and it started to play a video on the screen of Peter running around on the roof above the Avengers in the room.

Peter squealed in the video, “Daddy look! I gonna be just like you!” Peter jumped down and swung jumping into Thor’s open arms. “Wee!” 

The video went to black and Tony looked at them. “Does that look like a freak? A monster? No. He just wants to be as happy as himself.” Tony sighed and looked at the crowd. “You all have messed with my words and actions along with everyone else in the Avengers. My daughter is only four years old. She is a sensitive little girl like most others. She saw herself on TV with everyone one in this room calling her a freak!

“My daughter has...” Tony got interrupted by the cutest thing in the world. 

“Daddy!” Peter squealed and ran into the room laughing. “Did you see, daddy? I was on TV again with Thor!”

Tony kneeled and picked up Peter kissing his cheek. “Yes, I did see. Is Papa with you?”

“No, I’m playing hide and seek with Vi.” Peter giggled. “She won’t find me down here, but I am looking for her.”

“Why don’t you go play with Pepper as well? She can help you find a better hiding spot after you find your sister.” Tony looked up at Pepper. “Please, take him out of here.” 

“Daddy wait!” Peter wiggled out of Tony’s arms and ran up to one of the female reporters. “Ma’am you took Violet's jacket and that’s called stealing. Can we please have it back? She has her dolly in the pocket that Papa gave her.” 

The women kneeled and opened her bag. “Here you are, Peter. Tell her I am so sorry about taking her jacket.” 

Peter smiled. “Okay! Thank you, ma’am! Pepper we gotta hide! She got her friends helping!” he giggled and ran out of the room gripping her coat.

“Um… well, I guess that you saw that they are just children that can handle their powers. Please, leave them out of the media until they are at least fifteen. Thank you, everyone.” Tony smiled and walked down the path into the hall, but the press could hear Tony yell. “Get back here Peter! I will eat your toes!” 

Peter squealed. “Papa save me from daddy!” 

Steve picked up Peter and ran into the elevator playing the game with them. Peter squealed as they rode the elevator up to the house. “Papa I hear daddy!” Peter squealed and ran into the kitchen once the doors open. 

“Peter, be careful please,” Steve told him and helped him into the cabinet. 

“I know you're in here somewhere Peter,” Tony yelled and walked around the apartment. Steve pointed to the cabinet and sat down on the couch. Tony walked over to the cabinet and opened it up. “Found ya!” 

Peter squealed and hugged his neck. “I love having fun with you guys!” 

“Who wants to watch a movie?” Tony asked and turned on Cinderella setting Peter in front of the TV. “Watch this why I go change.” 

Tony walked into the bedroom and opened the closet jumping back. “Shit you gave me a heart attack kid.” 

Violet had one of her ‘imaginary’ friends, Kiki (from Kiki Delivery Service), sitting on the floor of his closet. “Peter… forgot me… didn’t he?” the imaginary friend started to tear up and faded away from the closet. 

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. “Steve, who’s gonna go upstairs and sit with her today?”

Steve looked at him. “I will.” he went upstairs to the children's bedroom and saw the light on from under the door. Steve went into the room quietly. “Hey, Violet, you hungry?”

She sat in the middle of the bed looking up at him. “Daddy talked about, Peter, but not about me. He said we were harmless, but I’m harmless. Papa, I want the numb pills. I don’t want to feel or have them come back out. I love my creations, but they kill to protect us. Please, papa.” 

“Then I will go talk to him and Bruce.” Steve sighed and sat on the bed rubbing her cheek. “We love you, Violet.” 

“No, you don’t. You love the idea of me, but not me… you forget me all the time. I heard dad tell you to come up here and tell you to sit with me today. Peter needs you anyway.” Violet told him and curled into her bed facing the wall. 

Right on cue, Peter yelled up the stairs. “Papa! Daddy wants you!” 

“See…” she whispered and pulled the covers over her head. 

“Violet Maria Rogers-Stark, get downstairs now before I make you,” Steve told her in his best captain voice. They knew that one day she would manipulate them, but not this young. 

Violet got up and ran down the stairs shaking not wanting to get in trouble. Steve followed her and pointed to the chair. “You are going to sit and eat with us. Understand?” 

She nodded and sat at the table. “Yes, sir.” 

Tony looked over from the kitchen. “How’d you get her down here?” 

Steve ran his hand through his hair. “Not my best parenting moment. I used my captain voice and she ran down here faster than I could talk.” 

Violet looked at the table. “Daddy, I want to go on those pills that made me feel funny. I wanna be normal.” She begged him.

“We can ask, Bruce,” Tony told her and walked over and kneeled in front of her. “You don’t have to be afraid of your powers. We can try some new training.” 

She shook her head. “Either my head makes something without my permission or I cause an event to happen. I thought about Papa yelling at me about not going downstairs and he did it. I thought about the train having to be stopped. We shouldn’t see Santa since we are bad. And it caused you both to fight.”

“That didn’t cause anything,” Steve told her and knelt down. “It’s okay.” 

Later that night Bruce, Steve and Tony all sat at the dining-room table. None of them knew what to do. They were already giving her sleeping medication so her dreams won’t flood her room. If they did give her the medication during the day she would become numb. 

“It’s a sedative, Tony! I don’t want her not to feel!” Steve yelled and slammed the table with his fist. 

Bruce looked at the couple not wanting to get in the middle of there fight, but he knew that they wanted her to be happy. If that meant that she was dulling herself down, then that’s what it was. They just needed to argue about it. 

“She needs it!” Tony yelled and sighed. “She is a danger to us. What if she thought about us dying. Then we would be dead! We need her sedated.” 

Steve nodded and began to cry into his hands. “Fine, Tony. Whatever. You will find the spare bedroom!” 

“Great. Always loved the dog house!” Tony yelled back.


	6. Aftermath

The battle of New York caught everyone by surprise. Tony and Steve didn’t expect that Loki would take over the tower where the twins where. The twins at the time being only six years old. They also didn’t expect Loki to hurt the twins and threaten their lives against them. It was a bloodbath, but they won with many things lost. To the husbands, everything was a blur.

“Tony, are you doing alright?” Clint asked and sat next to him on the couch. “You're looking a bit paler than usual.” 

Tony nodded and kept looking at the tiled floor. He was numb from the fight in New York. “What are we doing? Fighting and saving the world? I couldn’t even save my kids. They were supposed to be safe in the tower. They are only ten… they shouldn’t live like this.”

“How were we supposed to know he would go to your tower?” Clint asked him and rubbed his back. “The twins will be alright. You heard Bruce these are the best surgeons in the world.” 

Tony sat back and stared at the operating room door. “Steve hates himself and blames himself for letting us both go. He thinks one of us should quit the Avengers. I-I think it’s going to be me. Steve needs to be with you guys.” 

“Where is Steve?” Clint looked around and noticed the waiting room was empty decides Nat sleeping in the chair behind them. 

“Running with Sam and Rhodey around the hospital. He couldn’t sit here waiting. It’s probably better this way.” Tony told him and looked at the hospital logo on the wall. “Go home to your kids, Clint. I’m fine. I need coffee.” 

“I am staying here with you. My two kids are more than happy. Let’s find coffee together.” Clint got up and shook Nat, “Hey, we are getting coffee. Did you need something?” 

“Get me some too, please.” She mumbled and rubbed her face.

“Come on, Tony.” Clint persuaded Tony to stand and started walking down the hall. 

Walking into the cafeteria and seeing all of the people hurt it made Tony’s heart sob. He was already paying for everyone's health care and to fix all the building damaged, but he couldn’t bring the dead back to life. Tripping over his own two feet Tony went on to his knees gasping for air.

“Hey, Tony.” clint kneeled next to him and rubbed his back. “Can you stand?”

“I-I can’t bring the dead back to life.” Tony sobbed and leaned over more until his forehead was touching the ground. “Why can’t I bring the dead back to life?!” 

“No one can. Come on your making a scene.” Clint told him and pulled Tony to his feet. “You need coffee, and to sit back up in the waiting room.” 

“Excuse me, Tony Stark!” Clark Kent yelled and ran towards them. “Is there anything you would like to say to the public?” 

Clint looked at Tony who already began talking. Clint knew he couldn’t say anything since he was out of his Hawkeye uniform. “We all lost things and people. Including us. Captain Steve Rogers and I have lost our home and we are hoping not to lose our children. We are sorry for everyone's losses. Just know we are in the same boat. And Stark Industries will be paying for all medical and rebuildings for everyone affected.”

“Tony, let’s get you the coffee and get you to sit back down,” Clint told him. 

“Sir, a follow up please.” Clark looked at him. “Why are you being so generous? And are you hurt?” 

“I want to make it right to the people who have lost something,” Tony told him and sat in the chair. “And… yes, I won’t get looked at until my children are out of surgery. That’s what all of us Avengers are doing until they are awake.” 

“He’s a stubborn pain in my ass,” Clint told Kent and handed Tony the coffee cup. “Let’s get you upstairs, please. Hey look, Nat’s calling.” 

Tony snatched the phone from Clint and got up walking to the elevator. “Are they out? What are they doing? Did you call Steve?”

“Calm the hell down or I won’t tell you shit,” Nat told him. 

“Fine. I’m halfway there anyway.” Tony told her and hung up. 

Steve was up there before Tony. They took one another’s hand and looked at Dr. Dessie. “How are they?” 

“Peter is starting to wake up. He is in a bit of pain, but his body keeps healing to fast for us to give him anything. We think he will be able to be going home by tomorrow. He regrew his finger while in sugary.” Dr. Dessie told them and looked at the chairs. “How about we sit down to continue?” 

“No. Tell us now, please. I need to stand.” Steve told her and looked at Tony who was about to pass out from standing still. Steve sighed and helped Tony to sit down in the nearest seat. “You are getting looked at after this.” 

“Fine,” Tony grumbled and crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Your daughter. You said she ran in front of the blast correct to protect your son?” Dr. Dessie asked them. 

“Yes. That’s what the cameras showed. She ran in front of Peter with her arms across her chest.” Steve told her and rubbed Tony’s arm. 

“I want to prepare you for when she wakes up. We have taken from her shoulder down. She has no nerves in them. We brought Helen Cho in and she couldn’t repair them. So, we took them off so she can get prosthetics. Tony, we figured you would want to make them. In time we will attach them for you.” Dr. Denise told them as calm as she could. “We tried everything. As you know she’s been in sugary for the past eight hours. She’s starting to make things appear. We have started to wake her up, but she’s gonna be in shock.” 

“I’ll go. You get looked at or your sleeping on the couch again.” Steve told Tony in his best caption voice. 

Tony nodded. “Fine… ass.” 

Steve let Rhodey take Tony down to the adult doctor. While he and Bucky went into the kid's recovery room. Steve felt like there was a weight on top of his chest, but he had to hide it from them.

Steve could tell that Peter had Tony and his body’s combined. He was muscular and had not a bit of fat on his body decides the babyface he couldn’t shake off. Violet, on the other hand, was the opposite. She was fragile and weak. No matter how hard she would train she wouldn’t gain any body mass just like Steve before the serum. He hated that he gave her that. 

“Hey, Papa.” Peter smiled and took a bite of the ice chips. “I heard I freaked a nurse out with my finger! Is that true? I hope it is!” 

“Yes. Trust me when I say you have a party trick.” Steve told him and kissed his head. “What do you remember baby boy?” 

“We were in the music room. She was getting ready for the concert or something… then some guy that wanted to be a reindeer came in and started using his wand. He went to blast me, but Violet ran in front of me out of nowhere. I thought she went to hide. I didn’t think she was still there with me,” Peter told him and rubbed his hand. “Where’s Dad and the rest of the family?” 

“Your father is getting looked at. Nat and Clint went home. Bruce just got here from calming down. Thor took Loki home to his world. Bucky and Rhodey are still here though. Sam is helping everyone in the hospital who lost their homes. Pepper sends her love from California.” Steve told him and rubbed his hand.

Peter nodded taking everything in and looked over at the curtain. “Where’s Violet?” 

Steve looked at his son. “Behind the curtain. Now… before she wakes up you need to know she is arm-less. Both arms got taken off. She’s gonna have a hard time and I’m going to ask you this once. Please don’t act up. I need you to be an Avenger for me.” 

Peter nodded and sunk back into the bed. “I told her to run, Papa…” 

“Don’t blame yourself. She did this. Not you. She ran in front of you. Not her.” Steve told him and rubbed his head. “Get some sleep kiddo. I’ll wake you up when Tony gets here.” 

Peter just nodded and covered himself up with the blanket. 

Steve sat in the chair with head between his knees. “I’m gonna be sick…” 

Bucky patted his shoulder and sighed. “Punk, you’ll be okay. She will be fine. Both of your children will be fine. I have one metal arm and I’m fine. She’ll just have two.” 

Violet laid there quiet listening in on everyone. She didn’t want to open her eyes and face reality. All she could think about was playing the piano for her audition for the advanced music school she has been wanting to attend for the past year. She needed to find someone quickly to control. 

Uncle Bucky was her best bet since he listened to orders like he was told and he is still feeling guilty for almost killing Steve four months ago. Thor might be an even better choice since he never cares about rules. She just needed her father to leave the room. 

Opening her eyes she looked down at where her arms used to be. “Well… it could have been worst.” She mumbled her voice was raspy. 

“You're damn right it could have been worse,” Steve told her and walked over. “You could have died!” 

Violet looked over at him trying her best not to cry in front of him. “I’m sorry. Don’t hate me. Please…” 

“I don’t hate you. I’m mad that you put your life on the line.” Steve told her and sighed. “Just get some sleep. I’m gonna go check on Tony. Thor is gonna stay with you. I love you both. Please behave. I mean it.” 

Violet waited for Steve to leave and looked up at Thor who was twiddling his thumbs. “Thor, wanna do something crazy?” 

That’s all she had to say to get Thor to agree to help her sneak out of the hospital without Peter noticing. Thor flew them with his hammer in one hand and her in the other. He had the IV strapped to his back. 

When they arrived at the school in Queens Thor set her down on the ground. “What do we do now?” 

“Just follow me,” Violet told him and walked inside the school. “Sugar… Thor, you can’t write. Excuse me… ma’am, could you please sign me in?” 

“Of course. What’s your name?” The women asked who was clearly a mother. 

“Violet M. Rogers-Stark. There is a dash between Rogers and Stark.” Violet told her and leaned into Thor closing her eyes a bit. 

“Are you alright little Iron American Angel?” Thor asked putting a hand on her head. 

“Have to be. I have to play. I have to go here. I must. It’s like how you have to be king. I have to play here.” Violet told him. “Jarvis was supposed to get Happy to bring my dress. Come to the back with me as far as you can…” 

Thor walked behind Violet letting her lean on him. He tried carrying her but she had a hissy fit. Once they reached the locker rooms Thor stopped. “I can not go into the women’s room.”

“I-I know. Make sure my dads don’t show up,” she mumbled and walked into the locker room where the bag was sitting on the counter next to her violin and two rundown prosthetic arms. “Jarvis you great soul.” 

It took her twenty minutes to get one arm then another five to get the other arm on. She got dressed in the black dress but left her hair the mess it was. She wasn’t even going to try getting her new fingers stuck in her hair. 

The moment of truth came when she walked out on the stage looking at the piano. The hands were clumsy, but she figured playing was her utmost priority. Violet walked to the microphone. “Violet M. Rogers-Stark number 620. Playing the piano instead of the violin because of injuries. I will be playing the same song.” 

Thor sat in the back and looked at the door putting his hands up when the husbands walked through. “Don’t be mad. She told me ‘let’s do something crazy and I fell for it.” 

“Crazy?! This is absolutely stupid!” Tony yelled each word he got louder. “And we have done our fair share of stupid! How are you taking orders from a six-year-old?!” 

“Shh!” A mother from the front yelled back to them. 

Tony sighed and sat next to Thor laying his head back on Steve who was still standing. They waited until the end to stand up. 

The one judge stood up and looked at Violet with glaring eyes. “How did you think you were going to join this school of top musicians when you can’t even play. Just because you are Tony Stark and Steve Rogers child doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want when you want.” 

“Dr. Yang… I can play. I promise you I can play. I’ve been playing since I was three… please. Give me another chance when my real prosthetic arms come in.” Violet pleaded. 

“Get off the stage. We can’t have an embarrassment on the stage where greatness is supposed to happen.” Dr. Yang told her and rolled his eyes. “Leave this place where you can’t stand.” 

“Yes, sir. My apologies for wasting your time.” Violet walked off the stage holding her breath. When she arrived backstage she kicked the door to the locker room and sat on the bench.

Thor walked the husbands to the back of the dressing rooms and looked at them. “Don’t be mad at her.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and went into the dressing room only to hear sniffling and coughing. When they walked passed the lockers they found her sitting on the floor. “Violet…”

She looked up at them and began to cry harder out of embarrassment. “Don't blame Thor! I just… I’m sorry…”

Tony kneeled next to her grunting and pulled her close. “It’s okay to cry over this. You lost both of your arms.” 

“And Papa is gonna leave us…” she cried out and started to shake. “I saw him kiss Bucky… we're gonna be alone again in the tower. Just like when he left the tower two months ago.”

Tony looked up at Steve who was clearly upset with his own actions. 

Tony bit his bottom lip and lied through his teeth. “Steve has emotions he needs to figure out so if we separate for a while it’ll be okay…”


	7. Don't let us go!

Two weeks after staying in the hospital everyone was allowed to come home. Tony sat the twins on the couch putting on the Jungle Book the original or Tony wouldn’t have been able to watch it. The actors were just… pissing him off. 

“You two stay up here. Papa and I are gonna go to this meeting three doors down. If you need anything please call.” Tony kissed both of their heads. “I love you both.” 

Tony went into the elevator and went into the office looking at Steve, the two lawyers, and the rest of the team for witnesses. This was it… they were getting divorced. Nothing Tony wanted, but he couldn’t be with someone who couldn’t decide who he wanted and especially since the twins caught him cheating. It made everything worst. 

Tony sat down in the chair and looked at the paper in front of him. Pepper put her hand on his shoulder. In his opinion, Pepper was his best lawyer and didn’t want anyone else to represent him. He slowly picked up the pen and signed his name on the X. 

Pepper handed the paper to Steve and watched him sign. “So, both of you need to decide what you're splitting.”

Steve blushed and looked up at him sheepishly. “Who’s taking the twins?” 

“I won’t let you take them out of this tower! Fuck you if you think you're taking them! You won’t touch them!” Tony screamed. 

“They're my children too!” Steve yelled back and slammed his fist on the table. “They don’t even know about the separation!” 

“We could have you each have a twin each week.” Steve’s lawyer Denice told them. “That way you each have one. Then celebrate things together.” 

“No. They can’t be separated. They are meant to be together.” Tony told her and sighed. 

“If you can’t decide we have a family ready to take them until you can decide,” Denice told them. “We can bring them down here and enlighten them.” 

“Fine…” Tony sighed and held his face in his hands. “Happy get the twins.” 

Not even five minutes later the twins stood in front of them. Violet stood behind Peter. 

“As you both know… Papa and I aren’t getting along since Bucky came back in the picture…” Tony started. 

“So you are divorcing?” Peter asked. “I thought you were wrong, Vi.” 

“I told you I saw them do things in the art room. I’m arm-less not blind.” She snapped and laid her head on him. 

Steve blushed and looked away. “I knew we weren’t alone…”

“Anyway! I- we need you to decide who you are gonna live with even though Steve is gonna be living under us eight floors.” Tony looked at them. “We won’t be mad either way.” 

“We tried to work things out. We even tried a polyamorous relationship. It didn’t work.” Steve told them and sighed rubbing his face watching the twins react. 

Peter looked at them like his whole world was crashing down. “You can’t do this to us! What happened to family first?! The family is the only thing we have in the whole world to trust! You told us that Aunt Nat! Family! They work everything out always for one another! I hate you, Papa! I hate you both!”

Violet looked at him and placed her hand on his arm. “D-do we have time to think this over?” 

“We have a home we can have you stay at while you figure things out. Either the children will pick or the court will. I will call child protective services,” Denice told them and got up from the table with her phone in hand. 

After an hour child protective services showed up and walked the twins up the penthouse. With agents standing outside of the door making sure Tony and Steve didn’t harass them. 

Peter packed his book bag and stared at the floor in his bedroom. He walked out of the room and into the main area. “Dad… I don’t wanna go. Why can’t we stay on a different floor?” 

“They are doing things legally. Which is stupid. This shouldn’t ever happen. I’m sorry.” Tony told him and patted his arms sighing. 

“Daddy…” he cried and gripped Tony’s shirt shaking. “No, no, please dad! I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go!” 

“Peter, it’s okay. Come on,” The child protective agent Jen told him. 

Violet followed staying quit griping Peter’s hand tight. Tony and Steve followed them down the elevator. Peter kept sobbing. 

“Kids. We will figure this out so fast we promise,” Tony told them and hugged them close. “I have you. I love you both.”

“We love you so much,” Steve told them and gripped his arms. 

“Violet you are in the front car. Peter, you are with me,” Jen told them. 

Horror shot through there faces. Tony’s heart seemed to skip a beat. He knew he needed a real lawyer. 

“No! Don’t take her away from me!” Peter yelled. “She needs me! I-I need her! Don’t take her!” 

Violet walked over and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled him close to make sure no one else could hear them. “Make sure you behave and maybe they’ll let us see one another… I will always find my way back to you.”

“Alright,” Peter told her and kissed the top of her head. He got in the car with Jen watching Violet get in the other. 

As soon as the cars were out of sight Tony turned and punched Steve across the face. “Why?! Why did you bring up the twins?!” 

“We have to figure something out!” Steve screamed back and blocked another of Tony’s punches. “They deserve to be in a stable home!” 

“They were until you fucked Barnes! You hurt me. No, you hurt all of us. You hurt all three of us. You choose me. You have no right to do anything!” Tony started to cry. “And now you're staying here! In my house!”

“I told you that we could move out! But you didn’t want us to for the twins!” Steve yelled back and pushed Tony into the wall. 

Tony’s back slammed into the concrete wall with a whack. He just sat there and cried into his hands. “I need a drink. I need something so strong I will forget you ever existed.” He gasped and started to hold his chest. “I’m letting the courts decide. Fuck you!” 

Rhodey grabbed Tony’s arm helping him to his feet. “Let’s get you inside.” 

Tony, Rhodey, Nat, and Vision went inside the tower going up to the penthouse. Tony pushed Rhodey away going over to the bookcase where all of the pictures they had of there wedding sat. “FUCK!” Tony screamed and pushed the bookcase over watching everything smash into a million pieces.

He walked over to the walls and pulled everything down smashing them into the floor. Screaming louder and louder until he was at the last picture on the wall. It was a recent picture of them with the twins at the Make A Wish fundraiser. Tony held the frame close and sank down the wall gripping the frame close crying more tears. “Steve, why him?!”

After wallowing for an hour on the floor Tony finally stood up and went into the dining room where the bar was set up. Grabbing out a bottle of vodka he began to drink out of the bottle. “Jarvis, get the court to make a date for the twins. ASAP. I don’t want them gone too long.” 

That was the last thing Tony said until the court date to anyone. He would lay around the penthouse watching TV or a movie that the twins would watch. Sometimes he would be in one of the twin's rooms laying in the bed holding one of there stuff animals. Until someone dragged him to eat or forced him to shower. 

Today was different though. It has been a month since Tony saw the twins. He was ready to win them back in court. He got up at 5:55 a.m. to get in the shower. He took a nice long hot shower to make sure everything on him was squeaky clean. When he got out the clock flashed 6:28 a.m. only three hours and two minutes until they would be in court together. 

He put on the cleanest suit he had and got dressed. When he put the jacket on he could hear a paper crinkling. When he went in his pocket to find out what it was Tony saw the note on a pink sticky note: Have a good day with meetings daddy. Love the unstoppable twins. Tony could remember when the twins came in his walk-in closet and put these notes in all of his suit jacket pockets. He thought he had them all but was glad he had this one.

Walking out into the kitchen he found Steve sitting on the bar stool on the island. Tony rolled his eyes and walked straight to the fridge and grabbed the fudge pop tarts. Ripping open the silver paper he looked up at Steve and spoke for the first time that month: “The fuck you want, Steve?” 

Steve took a deep breath and sighed. “I wanted to say that I was sorry. For everything. I mean it. Before we go into court today just know that I will let the twins live up here no matter what. They deserve you as a parent.” 

“About time you thought that. I am the superior parent,” Tony told him and grabbed his briefcase walking to the elevator. “Finish this in court. Oh, right. 100% will.” 

“Tony, I-” Steve began, but the elevator closed before he could finish. He sighed and got up. “Yeah, court.”


	8. Court

The courtroom was just allowing people in when Peter walked into the room. As soon as he saw Tony he let go of May Parker’s hand and sprinted to him. “DAD!” Peter screamed making every head turn in the room. 

“Petey!” Tony kneeled and held his arms open for his son to run into them. “Oh, I have missed you so much. Jarvis even missed you, U, and bonehead Dummy. Aunt Nat and Uncle Rhodey and Bruce miss you even more though. Not more than me though, because I can’t be without you.” 

“I miss you all. I wanna be home again. I want to be in the penthouse with you and Violet,” Peter cried into Tony’s shoulder. 

“I am doing everything in my power to take you back into my care. I swear I am.” Tony blinked back his tears and kissed his cheek. “You have to sit with your caretaker okay? Save a seat for your uncles and aunt though okay?”

“O-okay, daddy.” He sniffled and let go of Tony slowly. Looking at his face Tony could tell Peter was hurt and confused. 

Peter took May’s hand and followed her to the bench sitting on his knees looking at the door waiting for someone very important to him. The most important person in his life (if you asked him) the girl who shared almost 98.99% of the same DNA. Violet. 

The court began before Violet even arrived. Which had both Steve and Tony worried. Tony wanted to see the little girl more than anything in the world, but maybe he wouldn’t get that chance today.

After the first ten minutes the double doors opened and there she was with a man who looked stern. She stood quietly facing the ground not looking up at anyone. “Over here, Violet!” Peter yelled and pointed to the two extra chairs between him and May. He didn’t even realize that he interrupted the judge. She didn’t even flinch when her name was yelled. The man sat his hand on Violet’s shoulder forcing her to take a seat in the back row away from the family that was waiting to see her. 

The judge just shook her head and continued with speaking. “With the both of you fighting to save the world you left your twins home alone. Your daughter has lost both of her arms. Your son had a missing finger, which I’m not going to even ask. You both are very dangerous with power. Whether power is wealth or true power of strength. Your lawyers are each going to speak on your behalf. Then we are going to question the twins. Am I clear?” 

“Yes, your honor.” Both the lawyers spoke in unison. 

Denice stood up first. “Captain Steven Grant Rogers has been a veteran since, well before any of us where born. He has strived in this world to become a great husband and father as time went. Though when he disappeared on his family he went to search for his first love. James “Bucky” Barnes who he thought was dead but saw him alive during one of his classified missions. He left his family to bring home a family member not knowing if he would make it out alive. Steven stated that if he got the twins in his custody he would quit being an Avenger to care for them. Thank you, your honor.” 

Levi stood after Denice sat down and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. Levi was the number one child custody lawyers in the country. He paid her extra and flew her out on his jet from Hawaii to come to represent him. “Good morning your honor and thank you for letting us take your time today. Anthony Edward Stark is a great man who gives work to over five million people in our population. He has been heartbroken ever since the twins were ripped out of his home. One of the safest homes I might add. Evidence A shows a video where the twins are being protected by the home’s A.I. Jarvis. The computer zapped the men and safely led the children to the music room's safe room, but was compromised when Loki sent one of his companions into the lab taking Jarvis down.

“Tony has been an excellent father to both of the twins. Even today we saw how distraught Peter was when he had to sit away from his father. We know that Tony shares all he can with the twins and has the safety on everything. The media even learned not to mess with the twins after the train accident where Steven Rogers tried to kill my client when having a flashback. Steven left the twins unattended for over four hours while Tony was in a coma. Thank you.” 

“Well, it’s clear to say that you each want your children safe and home with you. You both are financially stable. I propose that we have you have joint custody. It would be best for the children to slowly come home with you both. I would like to talk to the children first before anything is in effect.” After taking a minute the judge called Peter to the stand. “Peter Rogers-Stark please come up to the stand.” 

Peter walked up to the big chair shaking. He had to climb the chair since he was so small. 

“Peter, you have to promise to tell the truth while in that chair. Can you do that?” The judge asked while looking over at him. 

“Yes, ma’am! Papa says we have to be honest all the time or we get a time out!” Peter told her and sat back in the chair. 

“How old are you, Peter?” 

“I am six, but if I am going, to be honest, I am six and…” Peter stuck his tongue out while he was doing the math in his head. “Two hundred and seventy-four days old. So is Violet! We are twins. She’s my best friend too! Well except when she gets mad at me.” 

The judge just smiled shaking her head. “You certainly are Mr. Stark’s son. Do you like school?”

“Yes. I love school, but I miss our homeschool teachers. Mrs. Mavis is really smart, but Daddy teaches us science in his lab and Papa teaches us art, but not music since he can’t play anything decides the wake-up horn.” That got a laugh from everyone in the audience. “He said he learned that from being in the army.” 

“Peter, do you know why you are here?” 

“Yes. Papa had relations with ex-uncle Bucky and he broke the family. I wanna go home. No offense May! But I like my room better it has my legos.”

“Who do you want to go home too?”

“I-I can’t choose that.” Peter rubbed his eyes trying to keep the tears away. “I love them both. It’s not fair. Mrs. Judge… promise me that Violet will be with me this time?” 

The judge just nodded. “Why don’t we get your sister to join you? Violet, please come to the stand.” 

Violet walked up to the stand looking at the ground and got help from Peter to sit in the chair. No one could even see her from behind the stand since the table was too high up, 

“Violet, do you understand what's going on?” The judge asked leaning over the stand to see her face even though she was looking down. Violet just nodded and curled into Peter’s side with her face in his chest. “I need you to speak, please. Even if it is just yes and no.” 

“Yes.”

“Do you enjoy staying at the penthouse? Even after you lost your arms?” 

“Yes.”

“Do you trust your parents to protect you even when they aren’t in the same room?” 

Violet stayed quiet for a minute. Did she trust them? “Yes.”

“Did you miss Peter while you were separated?” 

She sniffled and her voice sounded muffled with tears. “Yes, I did very much.” 

“Let it be on the record that I separated the twins. It was said that the twins could be not separated since they were attached at the hip to one another. I wanted to show the twins how it was to be separated from one another. To learn how to be different people though they are very different. It’s clear to me that the Rogers-Stark twins will be in the joint custody of Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark. Steven will have them the first two weeks of the month and Anthony will have the twins for the last two weeks. They will spend every other holiday with one of the parents. The next year it will flip for who gets them and so on.

“The twins will go home with there caretakers to collect their things and will be brought back here by six tonight to be placed back in Anthony’s care. If there is anything that Anthony and Steven would like to bring up now before we are dismissed on this matter they may.” 

Levi stood. “Your honor, Anthony would like to know if the court needs to know about traveling with the twins.”

“You will either make a verbal agreement or you may have a written agreement. If you are going out of the country you must get approval from both lawyers of the party.” She told them and got up. “Rogers-Stark twins you may go see your parents,” 

Peter jumped down and ran back to Tony’s side dragging Violet behind him. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s leg and cried hard. “Don’t go! Don’t leave me again!” Tony just rubbed his back and cooed at the boy.

Steve stood up. “Your honor it is clear Peter is having separation anxiety can one of our friends go with the caretakers to help calm their nerves.”

“That is fine,” the judge got up. “Six o’clock sharp Mr. Bougainvillea. Not a minute later. I do not want to stay here all night,”

“Yes, your honor. Violet let’s go.” The man stood putting his hand on her shoulder and began walking. Pushing her a bit to walk faster. 

\- - - - - - - 

Six came around and Tony was sitting there pacing the room. When Peter came in with Rhodey and May he felt his heart skip a beat. “Baby boy!” He yelled and picked Peter up kissing his head. “I missed you so much. I love you. I love you so much.” 

“Where’s Vi? She was crying when she left.” Peter told him and nuzzled into his shoulder. “She looked hurt.” 

“What do you mean hurt?” Rhodey asked Peter and looked at Tony. 

“She wouldn’t look at me… we always look at one another. She cried on the stand.” Peter told him and gripped his jacket. 

“Mr. Bougainvillea?” May looked over at the man. “Where is Violet?” 

“After the hearing, she got in the car. I turned to talk to whoever one of there friends were asked if they wanted to join us. I turned around and she was gone. I believe his name was Bucky.” The man told him and sat down. “The whole time she was with me it was like she was changing, She was quiet for the first two weeks. Not talking to me or my sons. Then she started becoming confused the third-week asking questions. This week it seemed like she forgot everything, she didn’t even speak.” 

Steve looked at the man. “Bucky wouldn’t have hurt her. Decides he’s at the penthouse. Hasn’t left since the trial started. He had an episode last night, so he decided to stay still. Has she been taking her pills?” 

“Pills? I was not told she needed pills?” 

“It could be that,” Tony told Steve and looked down at Peter. “Peter, you gonna go with Papa. Rhodey and I are going to go get Violet. I promise I will be right back. Just ask Papa to call me if you need anything,” 

“O-okay…” Peter told him quietly and got transferred into Steve’s arms. 

“After we bring her home well eat as a family and talk everything over. Okay?” Tony asked him and watched his son nod. 

Rhodey and Tony got into there suits and began searching up and down the streets of Queens. All Tony could think about was his baby girl being alone in the big world with nothing. Clearly, something had to happen to her when she was staying with that man. 

“I swear I’m going to find her. If it is the last thing I do.”


	9. Break In

It was the twins- Peter’s eighth birthday and the tower was celebrating. The penthouse was decorated in red and blue streamers, and balloons (with the exception of one purple balloon). Tony was looking at the cake the store made with red and blue frosting and a big fondant spider sitting on top with other bugs crawling on the sides. 

Over the past two years, Tony and Steve have made enough peace to behave in front of Peter. They decided that parenting was the number one thing that was going to happen for them. Raising Peter to behave and be a good human being was there number one priority. Steve was still with Bucky. While Tony was okay being alone he had Peter and that was enough for him. 

The family had to learn to adjust to missing a member. It took a while, but they learned to adjust. Though Tony has never stopped looking. He has Jarvis on the look for her everyday scanning everywhere in the country and not in the country. 

“Hey, Peter. Did you like all of your gifts?” Steve asked him and sat next to him on the couch. 

Peter looked at the TV and nodded. “Y-yeah. Thank you for the party, Papa.” 

“You seem distracted. Are you okay?” Bucky asked him and sat next to Steve. “You can talk to us punk jr.”

“I know… I’ve got homework. I can’t skip grades and slack off. I need to be smart like dad. Thank you, everyone.” Peter smiled and walked to the elevator and got on being taken up to the ‘learning floor’.

The learning floor was where Steve and Tony taught the twins along with the tutors. When Peter got to the floor he walked back to the last door. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the art room. 

When the door opened all the dust that had accumulated went rushing out the door. Peter started coughing and turned on the lights. The piano in the center of the room was covered with dust and all of the music books. No one had been in the room for the past two years since they were taken away. 

Peter sat on the bench looking at the piano. He pressed one of the keys and let his tear go down his face escaping his eye. “Your eight today. Did you know that? Are you celebrating with anyone? Playing music? Maybe even dancing? How did you expect me to go on without you? I had to make a new best friend. Your my sister and I love you. That’s the truth. Why did you leave me? I hate you for leaving.”

Peter slammed his fist down on the piano which just made an angry noise. “They said you could be dead, but I can’t believe that! I need you here! You need to come home! UNDERSTAND ME!”

“Peter. That won’t bring her home. I’ve already tried.” Tony told him and walked over to his son slowly. “Come here.”

Peter got off the bench and ran over to Tony crying. “I hate our birthday. I wish she never left! I hate her for it, but I miss her all at the same time.” 

“I know you do kiddo.” Tony kissed his head. “Did you wanna go play in the lab with me?” 

Peter just nodded and went down to the lab with Tony gripping his hand tightly. “Don’t leave me, okay?”

“Never in a million years,” Tony told him and stepped into the lab. 

“WHOA! Whose suit is that?!” Peter asked looking at the suit that was red and blue with spider webs all over it. 

“With a little training, it can be yours. If you want to join the Avengers someday.” Tony grinned and pat his head. 

“I do! Can I try it on?!” Peter asked jumping up and down. 

“It would be rude if you didn’t,” Tony told him and watched Peter put the outfit on.

“Nice! It’s a nanotech suit. Awesome! When did you make this?”

“The year the two of you were born. I figured you would want to join the family business. I even put your AI Karen in your suit.” Tony told him and smiled. 

“Does… does she have a suit?” 

“Yes, she does,” Tony told him. “But, at the moment it’s in storage with the Mark 55. Did you want to test it out?” 

“Can we do it later? I really do have homework.” Peter told him and took the suit off. “You can help me if you want.” 

“Alright. I’ll be up in a moment.” Tony told him and got up. 

“Sir, the tower is under attack,” Jarvis told him. “I can not identify anyone. I think my scanners might be acting up,” 

“Peter, I think you need to get that suit back on,” Tony told him and hit the Avengers Assemble button. The whole tower was starting to go into lockdown. It didn’t take the other team members long to come down to the lab. 

“Who the hell broke in now?” Clint asked rubbing his face. “Nice suit kiddo by the way.” 

Peter smiled under the mask and blushed. “Thanks.” 

“No clue. Jarvis is down. We are on our own with this.” Tony told them and looked at the cameras not seeing anyone. 

“Boss?” an Irish voice interrupted them. “I have found her. It’s funny she is actually in the building.”

“Friday? I forgot about you, old girl. How have you been?” Tony told her and pulled up another file on the computer bringing up the heat signature on the cameras. 

“Fine Boss, but she is in the building,” Friday told him again. “Do you wish for me to stop her?”

“There are twenty people in the tower. They shouldn’t be here. Your call what to do Capsicle.” Tony told him and looked back at him. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “We each try to take them down. Spread out and search. Peter… you will stay here in the lab until someone comes and gets you. Suit up.” 

Everyone separated and went into there own floors following where Friday was telling them to go. Tony had Steve follow him down the stairs. “I have a confession to make Steve.”

“What’s that Tony?” Steve asked him following him down the stairs. 

“I found her two months ago. I was sitting with Peter at his science convention and saw her. She stared at us. Once she noticed I saw her… she ran. I have been tracking her trying to figure out how I was going to talk to her.” Tony told him and began running down faster. 

“Why wouldn’t you tell anyone?! I could have helped!” Steve scolded him. 

“I-I didn’t want Peter to find out.” 

“I understand that, but me? We lost her once in that future and when she was first born though I don’t think it ever happened. But, we knew we weren’t going to lose her again! Then she ran!” Steve screamed running into Tony’s back. 

Tony pointed down the hall and there was the blonde girl they lost two years ago. She was still as frail as ever. Her blonde hair went down to her midback. She looked that she hasn’t had a shower in months. Her dark green jacket and pants that looked too big for her that was being held by a brown belt.

Violet stood still like a statue when the two superheroes came down the stairs. They approached the girl slowly looking at her. 

“Violet, hi… hello… how are you? What’s going on?” Steve started but didn’t know what to say. “Your safe now. I promise you are.” 

“Tool. Kill.” Was the only thing the long hair male behind her shouted. 

Violet ran at them with an ax at her side swinging. 

“We don’t want to hurt you!” Tony yelled at her. “Stop fighting us.” 

Steve grabbed her by the waste from behind pushing her to the ground. “I can handle her. Get the guy!” 

Violet went to fight him but got stopped when the shield slashed the right side of her face making a cut. She went down to the ground shaking in fear while looking up at him.

As Tony went charging at the man he noticed that something seemed… off. That’s when Tony notice that he wasn’t there. It was just a hologram. Tony blasted the camera making the man disappear. Tony hit his com and started to speak. “Most of the men are holograms!” 

“We noticed,” Clint told him and sighed on the headset. “All of them are down. Anyone have any humans?”

“I do. He’s in custody now.” Rhodey told them. “He’s in handcuffs. Tony, what do you want me to do? It is your tower.” 

“Bring him to the gym,” Tony told him and got out of his suit. “Steve we need to handcuff her as well.” 

“No, I can’t do that,” Steve told him. “She needs us. Tony she already had bad cuts on her legs. She’s bleeding.” 

“She’s not in her head. Please. Steve. Let’s do this the right way.” Tony begged. “What if she tries to hurt Peter?” 

Steve sighed and looked down at the girl who was on the floor shaking. “Fine,” Steve put the handcuffs on her prosthetics and walked her up to the gym where everyone was waiting. Everyone stopped when they walked into the room. 

The prisoner looked up from his legs and at her with his green eyes. “Thank goodness I was so worried about you,” he whispered. 

He helped Violet into the fighting ring and let the force field go up that held them in the ring. Each of them tied to the other side of the ring not being able to touch one another. 

“So, we going to interrogate them?” Nat asked with a slight grin. This was always her favorite part of the job. 

“Yes,” Tony told her and sat down. “Start with the guy. We all know who the girl is.” 

Clint and Sam dragged the boy out of the ring and tied him to the chair in front of everyone. The man sat there looking at his lap and tapped his foot slightly. 

“What’s your name cutie?” Nat started and batted her eyes at him and gave him truth serum in his neck.

“Major Gilbert Bougainvillea. I am the Major of one of Hydra’s armies. I was forced into this position by my father. I never wanted to hurt anyone.” 

“Why did you attack Stark’s Tower?”

“My brother Captain Dietfried Bougainvillea told us to strike this tower. We needed to get files from your computer, sir.” 

“Why bring the girl?” 

“She is the strongest fighter we have. And she uses to live here once upon a time. Though her brain has been brainwashed a few times. She won’t remember. She is the first Female Super Soldiers that works well. That and she is the daughter of Stark so we thought we would get in easy which we did. I didn’t want her in danger.” 

“That’s enough out of you,” Nat told him and pointed the gun at him shooting him in the eye. 

Violet’s eyes shrank in shock and began to kick her legs. She ripped out her prosthetic arms and went through the force field that burned her. “Major! Major!” 

Steve grabbed Tony and pushed him back away from the two children. Clint and Nat stood ready to fight on each side of them. While Sam and Rhodey stood next to Peter behind his parents ready to do anything to protect the boy. Bucky was out in the hall listening to everything.

Gilbert took a painful deep breath in and looked up at her putting a hand on her cheek. “I-I’m… okay.” he coughed up blood and looked at her. The blood was pouring out of his eye and previous injury from the fight with Clint. 

Tears started to form in Violet’s eyes. “I-I will not let you die!” 

“Stop! Just stop!” He screamed at her and the girl flinched. “It’s over. I got you back to your family. I know you don’t understand. And I am so sorry, Violet.” Gilbert was starting to go pale from bleeding out. “N-never wanted you involved… you have to l-live free. And live with your family.” 

“Major…” 

“From the bottom of my heart… I love you…” He whispered out and laid his head forward with his arms and legs giving out from keeping him sitting straight. “Семья,” Gilbert barely whispered as his heart stopped. 

“Love? What is love? Major… I don’t understand! I don’t know… what love means!” She screamed looking at him sobbing. “Major!” She gasped and held her throat as she fell to her side.

“This is the best birthday ever!” Peter yelled and ran over to her. “She doesn’t look changed at all. My birthday wishes finally came true. I can’t wait for her to wake up!” 

Bucky went behind Peter putting a hand on his shoulder. “Peter she might not be okay in the head. Remember when I came home? Of course, you do you don’t forget anything. I was a bit shaky for a while and couldn’t remember much. She’s gonna be the same way for a while.”

Peter shook his head. “Nah… she’s gonna be perfect! She’s a Rogers-Stark,”


	10. Peter Run

It took Tony twenty minutes after the interrogation to get Jarvis backup online. He had called Bruce to come up from the lab to get the body out of the gym and to look over Violet. All he could do was sit and watch her lay in the bed just like they did after the battle of New York. She laid so still very frail. They had changed her into one of the old pairs of PJs she had up in her room.

\- - - - -

“Steve she looks so little… and frail like glass.” Tony told him and sighed. “How are we going to yell at her about going to that school? All she wanted to do was play her music, and it’s our fault she can’t. We didn’t protect her.” 

“Tony we did our best. She just stepped in. And we have to punish her! She left the hospital!” Steve yelled. “What if she brought Peter into it? What if she passed out on stage?” 

“I know…” 

\- - - - - 

“Bruce, babycakes, how is she looking?” Tony asked him and sat up in the chair. Ever since the fight, he was sick to his stomach with the pain of losing her and not finding her fast enough. 

“She’s got a bit of a jump in brain waves. It keeps going from delta waves to gamma waves. It’s crazy to think she is jumping around like that.” Bruce told him and kept checking the machines. He fixed the IV in her leg. “I don’t know what state she will be in when she wakes up. I know these bruises and the burns she has is going to sting.” 

“That’s okay,” Tony told him and sighed. 

Steve walked into the room looking at Tony and sighed knowing he needed to be with him. “H-hey… how is she?” 

“Not sure… I’m not so sure. She’s not gonna be the same! It’s my fault. ” Tony told him and leaned back in the chair. It was obvious that he hasn’t slept in the past two days. 

“Tony, nothing is your fault,” Steve told him. 

“IT IS!” Tony screamed at him. “I couldn’t be loved by you! You left me for Bucky! If I could have been Bucky life would have been better. If I never got you pregnant we wouldn’t be in this mess! It would have been better if they were your kids with Bucky. I’m nothing. I’m not worthy of love. I hate that you had to show me that I’m nothing, but an ass. An unloveable ass.”

“You're not unloveable. I love you.” 

“No, you don’t!” Tony sniffled and gripped the collar of his shirt. “You don’t love me. You left me. After you said forever and always. I hate that I thought you were mine; always and forever. I can’t move on. Our children need familiar faces. Not the ones I bring home after finding them. I haven’t had sex since you found Bucky and you left me. I should have known when you started not sleeping in our room. Or being home longer than four hours.”

“Tony… I-I” he started.

“A-always… love,” Violets rasp voice started and looked around the room forcing herself to sit up. “Daddy… Papa…” she took deep breaths and started to cry.

She was up faster than anyone else in the room could move. In the process of getting up, she ripped the IV out of her leg and stumbled onto the floor grabbing on to the sheets of the bed keeping her head up. violet sat up on her knees and lunged herself at Steve. 

Steve kneeled holding her. “It’s alright.” He rubbed her back slowly. “Do you know where you are?”

“No.” She whispered.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Tony asked her and helped Steve stand up and guided him to the bed. 

“L-leaving…” she looked around and grabbed her shirts torso.

“Leaving where baby girl?” Tony asked and put a hand to her forehead getting Jarvis to scan her brain waves. 

She looked at them confused. “Can… I take a bath? I’m dirty.” 

Tony looked at Bruce and then at Steve. “In a few minutes baby girl. Bruce-bear here is gonna look you over.” 

Bruce walked over slowly and cautiously. “Hello.” He reached his hand to take her temperature. 

Violet reached up and grabbed his wrist gripping it tight. “Don’t touch me!” 

Tony reached over to the side table and grabbed the sedative. “Violet stop.” 

She looked up at Tony and let go of Bruce’s wrist. “D-dad. No. No. Please no!” 

“Okay… deep breaths. It’s okay. Breathe.” Tony told her and kissed the top of her head. 

“Violet!” Peter yelled and ran over hugging her tight. “I missed you so much!” 

Violet wrapped her arms around Peter tight with no signs of letting him go. She started to relax which made everyone else in the room relax a bit more. “I will always make my way back to you. Can I take a bath…?” 

“I guess you can,” Steve told her. “We can have Aunt Nat watch you.”

Violet stayed quiet and kept hugging Peter tight. She started falling asleep in Peter’s arms as she did two years ago when their parents fought in front of them. Peter lifted her legs up on to the bed and leaned his head on top of hers. 

“Peter, how did you know that you could calm her?” Tony asked him pushing his curls back. 

“I heard a voice in my head telling me to come down here. I just figured it was her. She looks just like she did two years ago, Dad. She’s a bit lighter though.” Looking down at her Peter saw something pinkish through plastic. “H-hey she’s got plastic on her head. I think I see her brain. Ew...” 

“Let me have a look,” Bruce told him and walked back over looking at her head. “Well, it looks like they operated on her brain. I need scans for more detail, but I am gonna need her sedated. I won’t do that though until we figure out where her mindset is.” 

“Bucky you don’t have to be in here if you can’t handle this,” Steve told Bucky and leaned into him. 

Bucky kissed his head and grinned. “Steve I will be fine. If anything happens I will look for you to help me.” 

Violet looked up at Peter. “Don’t get in their car. She’s gonna take you… somewhere...” 

“I’m not going anywhere. We’ve been able to live at home for two years now.” Peter whispered to her. 

“Peter… she took you. All my fault. She took you away and dragged me off. I-I got to the airport and she drugged me.” Violet snapped her eye shut tightly. “Make it stop. Please make it stop. Peter run.” 

“I won’t leave you. We’re family. Twins forever. It’s in our DNA.” 

Violet pushed Peter across the room and looked up at him. “Stick me. Don’t let me hurt him,” she got up and grabbed the tray walking over to Peter. “Don’t hurt him. Don’t hurt him. It’s Peter.” 

“Yes, that’s Peter,” Tony told her and put the sedative in her neck holding her up. “Get some sleep. I have you, little one.” 

“She’s trained herself to protect, Peter,” Bucky told him. “It’s crazy that she's done that. Trust me. It’s hard to do.”

“Sorry to interrupt, sir. But the Avengers alarm is going off.” Jarvis told them over the speakers.

“Go, Peter and I will stay with her.” Bruce smiled and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “We will be fine. Go,”


	11. The Girl Time Forgot

Everyone came back from the mission two days later. Everything was a disaster. Tony and Steve got in a fight in the middle of the battle. Tony was lucky to come back alive, but she didn’t care about that. He was interested in finishing the fight with Steve. They busted through the door in the garage in the middle of the fight. 

“Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me everything, Tony. Why didn’t you tell anyone you were sick?! Have a concussion no less! I needed to know! We needed to know! I was hoping out of everyone on the team that would be an exception! You use to tell me things all the time.” 

“That’s when you loved me! When you were my husband! Things are different now! Remember?!”

“We are Earth’s mightiest heroes and we can’t even trust one another! They kicked our ass! It’s your fault they did this!” 

“Language!” Tony snapped at Steve getting an eye roll from the comment, “You left the fight fine. Huh?! You didn’t get your ass kicked oh right you were getting a blow job! How could you just disappear in the middle of everyone fighting?!” 

“I was not! Stop being a dick, Tony! Why do you want to affect the team, Tony? Do you want us to fail? Do you want to quit the Avengers?” Steve left in the middle of the fight to tell Bucky goodbye. Bucky broke up with him two weeks ago.

“We should end the team. Don’t you wanna move one day out the tower? Where you and Bucky can be all alone? Don’t you want to build a life with him?”

“No,” Steve told him and grabbed Tony by the shoulders making Tony face him. Grabbing his chin to make Tony look into one another's eyes. “After I lost you I knew I wanted you. Tony Stark, I love you. I love you, I love you.”

Tony leaned into Steve and kissed him slowly. Tears streamed down his face while sobbing. “Steve…” 

“Dad? Papa? You said you were done with one another. Are we going to be family now?” Peter asked them gripping two water bottles in his hand. 

“I want us to be. I really want us to be!” Steve told him and held his hands out to the boy. “Come here kiddo.” 

Peter put the waters into his hand. “We will be a family. I know we will. Take your time. I-I’m gonna go… to my room.” He ran out of the garage full sprint. 

“Marry me as soon as we get everything okay again,” Tony told him and took the water from him. “Jarvis you okay, pal?” 

“Yes, sir. It was the suit that got destroyed not me. Though you know that.” Jarvis told him. Steve swore if Jarvis could laugh he would. “Bruce Banner would like to see you in Mistress’s room when you are available.” 

“Tell him we are on our way please, Jarvis,” Steve told Jarvis and walked into the elevator with Tony. 

They went into the bedroom and looked at Bruce, “Hey, boo bear. What’s up?” 

“She told me everything. I think she’s ready to tell you guys as well. Just don’t interrupt. She got upset when I did,” Bruce told him and went into the bathroom. “Don’t worry she’s in her swimsuit. I didn’t see anything” 

Violet sat in the middle of the bathtub staring at her feet. The water was only up to her ankles. “Dad, Papa. Glad you're okay. Come sit with us. We’re having a tea party.” She held the little plastic cup full of apple juice. “Uncle Bruce said I could have the juice is that okay?” 

“Of course,” Tony told her and sat on the lid of the toilet. “I heard you were telling stories. Wanna share?” 

“When we were told to pack are bags. My mind kept telling me that the lady was weird. So, I thought about us switching. I went to the man and Peter went to the lady. I protected him at all cost. When I was at the man's house I knew that he wanted to turn into a Hydra dummy. So, I thought about shooting myself, but I did something better. I thought about making my head stop thinking new thoughts. It stopped me remembering everything after that. I don’t have my powers. I still have the serum though. I lost everything.” She dropped the plastic cup into the water while crying. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m useless. D-don’t hurt me!” 

Bruce walked over and grabbed her hand. “Hey… shh, it’s okay. They can’t hurt you anymore. Remember your safe. Here with us.”

She nodded and took a few deep breaths and picked up the cup from the water and sighed. “My juice.” 

“Tony, she’s gonna be frozen at this age if she can’t remember anything,” Bruce told him and poured her more juice in the cup.

“We can work on it,” Tony told him and sighed holding his head. “I know we can do it. I promise we can make her better.” 

Tony stormed off into the lab and stayed in there for months unless dragged out by someone. He was determined to make his family normal again. So, he did what he did best. Invent. After eight months of working his ass off, he made a device that was able to be plugged into the brain to help store memories. He couldn’t do anything about her powers. He just couldn’t sit there watching his daughter act like a six-year-old. 

He got Bruce to put it in her brain where the two plastic holes where. Never turned it on until a month after it was implanted. Today he was going to test and see if it worked. Tony watched his daughter struggling to play the piano from the video footage in the lab. Normally after an hour, she would forget what she was doing, but she continued to play for two hours straight. Studying her every move.

“Vi, it’s dinner. Come on.” Steve told her from the doorway. He held his hand out for the girl who took his hand and skipped off with. 

The four sat at the dinner table eating. “Does anyone remember what we had last night?” 

“Papa made pizza and you said it was the best you ever had that you could never forget it. How could you have forgotten it if it was the best you’ve ever had?”

“Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention,” Tony told her and grinned to himself. Having a party in his head. Everything was falling into place.


	12. Epilogue

“Welcome everyone to 2028 Rogers-Stark Industry Expo!” Tony yelled into the microphone standing next to Steve. “As many of you know I have been CEO of my own company for the past two years. Man what a big weight on my shoulders. I know there has been rumors going around this year saying that I am retiring, let’s face it I’m old.” 

Tony paused loving that everyone was on the edge of there seat clinging to every word he said. “It is true. This will be my last expo, but the company will not be leaving high and dry. I’m here to introduce the new CEO and Lead Technology Inventor of Rogers-Stark Industry. Peter and Violet Rogers-Stark!” 

The twins walked out waving to the crowd walking over to the center of the stage where Steve and Tony stood. 

“Welcome everyone I’m Peter better known as Spider-Man!” Peter smiles and took the microphone. “Man! There is more than enough projects here that I should have thought of myself. Kudos to everyone! I am going to be the lead man in the lab! I’m taking in the next generation of MIT applications. I can not wait for everyone to graduate.”

Tony leaned over and took the microphone. “It was fifteen years ago today Steve and I got married again and changed the name of Stark Industries into the name today. So, as my last gift to the expo I, Tony Rogers-Stark am giving 15 million dollars to new projects this year!”

The crowd roared in cheers and excitement.

Violet took the microphone from Tony with a a bit of a glare. “Thank you everyone for coming out. Please enjoy everything.” 

Tony watched his twins walk around the expo smiling and walking around. Peter held MJ’s hand in one hand and his first born sons in the other. Violet walked behind him alone holding her prosthetic arms that’s she’s had since she was six looking at the floor like she was thinking hard about something. 

“Well. This was great turn out, but I’m gonna go. I’ve already seen all the projects and you already promised money.” Violet told them and kissed her father’s cheeks. “I guess I’ll see you the next time a business meeting comes around Peter. MJ take you for coming as well. I’ll see you all for Christmas?” 

“Thanksgiving comes first.” Steve told her and sighed. “Unless your not coming.” 

“I’m sorry, but I have twenty meetings in the next two weeks. I have to figure out where we are getting 15 million from. Dad already offered 300 thousand dollars to ten schools around the countries. So thank you for digging my hole bigger, daddy.” Violet told him.

“No. You have to come. We need to give you upgrades on that thing in your head. We also need to give you better arms. You can’t run a technology company with those low function arms.” Tony snapped. “And we all swore that family came first when you two took over.” 

“Did you not hear me?” She asked again and took a deep breath. “And you ask why I left the tower, Papa.”

“We will talk about this now. Solve this now.” Steve told them and grabbed them both by the ear and went into the stairwell. “What the hell is wrong with you two fighting in front of everyone?” 

“Language. I’m just telling her. She needs this and she won’t do what she’s told! She needs to have time for family. Pepper lost her hair and time over this job. Look at her. She’s just a baby at twenty four years old. Peter has three kids and a wife who is pregnant again don’t tell them you know. She needs to have a life.” 

“I don’t need a life! This is my life. I’m okay with losing my hair and not having a family of my own.” Violet screamed at him. “I like my arms! And I’ve made a system up with the memory thing. Daddy, please I don’t wanna fight.” 

“Then move out of that shitty studio apartment and back into the tower. You can be near all of us.” Tony told her. 

“No. I live there so then I know my worth. I gave up my salary to help pay the debt were in from S.H.I.E.L.D.” She looked up at him. “I have paid for frozen food and the apartment for the next year while I’m not getting paid. I got rid of my assistant while I was at it. Gave her to Peter since MJ wouldn’t take the title. Dad, Papa goodnight please.” 

“Fine. Have a good night Violet.” Steve told her and kissed her cheek pulling her into a hug. 

Violet walked off down the stairs. She knew that she made a good decision all those years ago when she gave up Gilbert and Abigail for Peter and his future. He deserved his happiness even if it means she gave up hers.

As she walked down the stairs a tall man with jet black hair walked over and took her hand. “V-Violet… it’s me, Gilbert.”


End file.
